


Lo siento Barbatos

by Lan_5



Category: Xiaoven - Fandom, venti - Fandom, xiao - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_5/pseuds/Lan_5
Summary: Venti y Xiao llevan cientos de años sin hablarse, todo por un error del Yaksha
Relationships: Xiao/Venti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lo siento Barbatos

Habían pasado cientos de años desde que Xiao y Venti se hablaron por última vez, desde que aquel día en el que el yaksha cortó con él cuando fue a visitarlo a la posada Wangshu. 

‘’Lo siento Barbatos, pero una relación se interpone en mis labores como yaksha’’ en realidad Xiao dijo más cosas, pero el arconte solo escuchó esas palabras y dejó de escuchar para luego irse a Mondstadt y comenzar ahí a llorar, el de ojos ámbar se quedó que no sabía como reaccionar, no se esperaba que su, ahora, ex novio se marchará sin dejarle terminar de hablar, igual mejor para él, o eso pensó.

Pocas décadas después del incidente Xiao se dio cuenta de su error, pensó que acabaría molestando para su trabajo defendiendo Liyue pero no pudo haber estado más equivocado, lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, las veces que iba a tocarle algo para animarlo, cuando se quedaba dormido apoyado sobre él, cuando iba borracho a verle y solo hablaba de lo mucho que le quería y empezaba a abrazarlo, y se había dado cuenta tarde, ya lo había perdido. El de cabellos oscuros seguía enamorado pero no podía hablar con Barbatos para arreglarlo, pensaba que lo odiaba por haberle roto el corazón de forma tan abrupta. Ya solo le quedaban sus recuerdos de cuando fueron felices.

Anteriormente cuando quería hablar de lo idiota que era por haberle perdido iba con Rex lapis pero el también se había ido, de otra forma pero se había ido, o eso pensaba Xiao. Así que cuando le extrañaba ya solo podía irse a la posada Wangshu, llorar y pensar en el error más grande que pudo comer, de como alejó a quién más importante era para en su vida en ese mismo lugar, y ya no lo podía cambiar.

Venti, por otro lado, también seguía amando a Xiao pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decírselo, el arconte sentía que nadie lo podría amar y que estaba destinado a vivir toda la eternidad solo, sin nadie a su lado más que Dvalin y algunas personas que conoció como Aether, Lumine, Jean, entre otras, pero que eran mortales, cuando se hubiera dado cuenta estaría viendo a los hijos de estos llorar la pérdida de los que en algún momento fueron sus amigos, él lloraría también por supuesto pero al menos le gustaría llorar con alguien al lado, y Xiao ya no estaba para eso.

Los dos pensaban que estaban condenados a la soledad, a no re encontrarse, a vivir solos por las malas decisiones que tuvieron y su miedo a hablar entre ellos de nuevo, y así parecía ser, al menos hasta que alguno de los dos seres inmortales decidiera armarse de valor y romper el silencio entre ambos, hablarse de nuevo y volver a ser felices juntos, aunque por ahora ninguno lo ha hecho, ojala pasara pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo escribir casi nunca no me juzguéis por lo feo que está, seguro hay muchos errores


End file.
